1. Field
Example embodiments are related to an image sensor and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects, and may include a photodiode and/or a phototransistor, and may be applied to an image sensor and/or a solar cell.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires high resolution and thus a small pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but it may have a deteriorated sensitivity because it has a small absorption area due to small pixels.
On the other hand, a color filter may be used for selectively absorbing light in a predetermined or given wavelength region in each pixel when light enters an image sensor. A red filter, a blue filter, and a green filter are respectively disposed on a red pixel, a blue pixel, and a green pixel and selectively absorb red, blue, and green light, and the selectively absorbed light may be transferred to a photodiode of each pixel.
However, because the color filter absorbs light by itself, a substantial amount of light is lost while being transferred to the photodiode, and the area absorbing light in each pixel is decreased to about ⅓ when including, for example, a red pixel, a blue pixel, and a green pixel, so that each pixel uses only about ⅓ of available light.